


You Have No Honor

by ahlvister



Series: sometimes we take out the trash - draft 1 [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahlvister/pseuds/ahlvister
Summary: "War is ugly. It leaves scars that don't go away."





	

“You have no honor,” stated Torian bluntly, hints of anger in his tone of voice.

 

“Well, I don’t know if you Mandalorians have your heads up your asses or something,” she began, “but in case you haven’t noticed, war isn’t actually honorable. War is ugly. It leaves scars that don’t go away.”

 

Torian had attempted to bond with Biavi, the ship’s mechanic and the Captain’s second-in-command. It was proving to be impossible. She spent all her time with Mako, and even they didn’t get along super well. He could often hear them arguing when everyone else was supposed to be sleeping.

 

He decided to ask Mako what was wrong with her. Mako was working on something, but as soon as he walked by, she stopped what she was doing immediately. “What are you here for, Torian?” she asked, clearly eager to have someone to talk to. He guessed it was another one of their fights, but decided not to get involved with that. He had enough problems with Biavi to even consider stepping into that mess.

 

“So, what’s with Biavi?”

 

“What do you mean by that, Torian?”

 

“I mean, what’s her deal with me. Why can’t we get along?”

 

Mako seemed to pause for a moment, mulling over her words most likely. “I think it’s because of her days as a soldier. You didn’t pay attention to her list of crimes I gave out?”

 

“She was a soldier? And weren’t most of those made up?”

 

“Most of them were made up, but at least a few of them were true. And you’re making my point--you really need to pay more attention, Torian. She was a soldier for the Republic. Then--and this is where my knowledge of her past isn’t all that clear--something happened. One of the crimes listed was desertion. Something happened to make someone as pro-Republic as her want to desert. As far as your question, I think it’s because you remind her of her past. Mandalorians fought against her in the War, you know. And the Mandalorians are currently Imperial-allied.”

 

“Okay,” he said. It really irked him that someone like her would be offended by his identity as a Mandalorian, simply because of her past. That was not a justification for hating an entire group of people, one with stories and history dating back several hundred years--if not even longer! One society that was ready to accept her with open arms, but she rejected rashly and rudely.

 

But he’d had enough of wondering why she hated him so much. He’d go bother Captain Varactyl or something. She always seemed to be much more receptive to his presence than either Biavi or Mako.

 

* * *

 

“So, since I’m captain of this ship, I think it’s time that you two got to know each other better, since clearly behind my backs you don’t.” Captain Varactyl was a tall, imposing woman when it came to it. Normally she was a very positive person, but her remaining eye was fixated in a glare at Biavi and Torian and her arms were crossed tightly as if she was highly stressed out by this. Gault stood at her side, as he often did these days.

 

“I suggest you put them in a escape pod together, see how that turns out. Maybe it’ll be like Seven Minutes in Para--”

 

“I’m afraid it’s not that kind of tension, Gault,” said Varactyl sadly. “If it was, that would be exactly what I’d do. What it is is that there’s a misunderstanding here, and I’m going to fix it.”

 

“What misunderstanding is there? We understand each other perfectly. The problem is that he’s a gung-ho Mando knucklehead, and I’m the reasonable one here,” retorted Biavi.

 

“I’m afraid it’s not that simple. We have to get along to get these jobs done, and you know where you’d be without me at this moment in time, Biavi, so don’t get cute.”

 

“Alright, Captain, we’ll get this worked out,” said Biavi reluctantly. “But as Mako has probably told you, along with the rest of my secrets, there is no good reason to trust either you or Torian, especially after what’s happened.”

 

“Don’t drag me into this, Biavi,” interjected Mako. She sighed. “And you know you have to get along with him--we’re in this together and we are a team, at least until your name is cleared.”

 

“Fine, but whenever there’s a bounty on _his_  head, I’m shooting him.”

 

* * *

 

They were looking for a Houk working for the Exchange who’d managed to get a bounty for smuggling Voss artifacts off-world to wealthy buyers who were interested in the “exotic” items. Captain Varactyl and Gault were handling the business for Darth Tormen. In the meantime, the Captain decided to give them this task (if it could be called that--it should have been simple) to capture said Houk to glean some more credits. It should have been simple--chase the Houk until they caught up, rough him up a bit, then encase him in carbonite.

 

Then it started raining, after which everything went down the ‘fresher.

 

Biavi stopped, and fell to the ground. “No, this can’t be. Not all of them. Not now. Not again.”

 

Torian wanted to just leave her behind, but remembered what the Captain said. This is a bonding exercise. You’re supposed to learn to work as a team, or else we will all die at some moment when we’re relying on the both of you.

 

So he stopped as well. And he waved a hand in her face. “Biavi, you still there? It’s Torian.”

 

“Imperial scum,” she said, clearly still in her phase of mind, “get out of here before I have half a mind to kriffin’ shoot you.” She was cradling her side, as though the wounds there were fresh--even though the scars that were there (or so he’d heard; he’d never seen her with her clothes off and given who she was, he was certain he didn’t want to) had been there for years now.

 

“Biavi, the bounty’s getting away. We have to pick up the pace, or they’re gone,” he stated, after letting out a heavy sigh. Suddenly, he recalled what Mako had told him. _Something happened to make someone as pro-Republic as her want to desert._ No, wait, that wasn’t it. _Tell her that what she’s seeing at that moment isn’t real anymore; tell her what’s at stake at that moment in time._

 

“That’s in the past. Breathe slowly,” he said. Slowly, her eyes were no longer as intense and angry.

 

“Thanks, Torian,” she said, in between breaths. “Now, let’s get that son of a Hutt and get off this creepy kriffin’ rock.”

 

The bounty was a few hundred kilometers away, but there was a functioning speeder nearby--Torian, however, wasn’t sure that that was the best thing to do since the bounty was heading into a forest. Biavi was a decent enough pilot that it could work--assuming that she didn’t go back into wherever she ended up a few minutes before. _You need to trust her, and she needs to trust you_ , said Captain Varactyl in the back of his mind. So he did. And he let her drive.

 

* * *

 

The target had gotten halfway to the spaceport by the time they’d gotten them. Torian knocked him out with a swift thwack of his vibrostaff and Biavi used her carbonite gun to freeze the Houk up. “Kriffin’ jerk,” stated Biavi. “But good job, getting me out of that place. Thanks. I don’t know where that bounty’d be without you being there.” Her smile was slight, but he could see it.

 

“No problem,” he replied. “But seriously, what’s wrong with the Mandalorians? We’re not Imperials.”

 

“I’m starting to learn that you’re not all bad, but it’s a tough thing to unlearn. You ever hear of the Mandalorian Wars?”

 

He nodded.

 

“Well, my people fought against yours in that. War is ugly--you of all people should know that,” she said.

 

“It is, but war is also our life,” he replied. “It is what our culture is built around. That, and family. You know, this crew’s become like family to me. I hope you feel the same way, because if you don’t, it’s gonna be a long path to fixing your criminal record.”

 

“Eh, it’s getting there. Having someone like Mako helps,” she said, raising an eyebrow.

 

His eyes widened, not entirely shocked. “So...you two are...?”

 

“Yes, we’re together. Sorry to burst your bubble, but she’s mine.”

 

“I dunno, that Captain Varactyl is quite nice-looking, if I do say so myself,” he replied. “She looks like she could best me in a fight. Do you think she likes me?”

 

“Maybe. Might want to try asking Gault if he doesn’t mind sharing, though. The things I’ve heard while I have trouble sleeping....” She shuddered. “The noises they make carry over to the crew’s quarters, in case you sleep like a log.”

 

“I do, thanks for mentioning it.”

 

She laughed, and clasped a hand on his shoulder. “You’re alright, kid. Just need to learn a few things about the galaxy, and you’ll be fine.”

 

* * *

 

“So, how’d it go?” asked the Captain, clearly curious.

 

“Went fine,” said Biavi. “Torian here got me out of some trouble, and we got the bounty here.” She pointed at the slab of carbonite.

 

“It’s heavy though. I guess Houks are bigger than they look,” said Torian jokingly.

 

“I dunno, they look pretty big to me,” Biavi retorted. “But that might just be the fact that I’m short.”

  
They laughed together. Perhaps they could be friends after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd explore the dynamic between my original character, Biavi Dycoran, and Torian Cadera. Biavi plays a role similar to Skadge, in that she's kind of the criminal underworld person, but they're different. For one, Biavi got picked up in the storyline circa Chapter One of the BH storyline, on Tatooine. (Remind me to write that.)
> 
> Apologies if Torian seems a little OOC, or if my depiction of the Mandalorians is a little...off. I'm taking a different approach to them than is dictated by canon, and granted, I don't know much about them (Biavi is kind of...not the most sympathetic to them anyway), so thus the off-ness. Biavi was the first BH I ever rolled, but is not my canon BH.
> 
> I hope people enjoyed reading this. It's more of a Biavi fic than a Torian fic, but I hope to explore the dynamics between her and the rest of the crew later on!


End file.
